popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu's Poplooloo Juice
" " is the tenth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 16, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family Lulu invents a new drink that takes the town by storm. Official YouTube episode clip Lulu’s homemade Pop fruit juice meets great success. But she doesn’t want to share her recipe because she wants it to make her famous. Popples soon queue up in front of the treehouse to get a glass. As a result, Lulu and her pals end up enslaved to the Pop Juice stall, working their puffy tails off and taking all the fun out of their venture.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Lulu's Poplooloo Juice Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Lulu * Sunny * Izzy * Bubbles * Yikes * Mike Mine (antagonist) Minor characters * Babapop * Coach Loudly * Mrs. Snooply * Penny Popplar * Polly Popplar * Milton Maynot * Margaret Shush (background) * Gus (background) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "La pop recette de Lulu", meaning "Lulu's pop recipe". * This is the second episode that had two plots mixed into it after "Palentine's Day". ** Plot A: The Best Popple Pals running the Popplooloo Juice stand, but all of them except Lulu ended up exhausted themselves. ** Plot B: Mike Mine tried to steal the Popplooloo Juice recipe, but get foiled every time. * This is the second episode in which Mayor Maynot gave Lulu an award after "Smart House Arrest". * The music that played when the customers first arrived to the Popplooloo Juice stand and before Mike showed up on-screen is the instrumental version of "Together with My Friends". * This episode might take place near the summer season because of the hot weather and Bubbles mentioned "homework" when Lulu is writing her Popplooloo Juice recipe. * When Mike first search for the Popplooloo Juice recipe, Lulu's Color Popper from "Pop-Tivity Week" can be briefly seen. * Both the Popplooloo Juice recipe and stand has a picture of Lulu's 2D design that's seen in many promotional artworks. * This is the second episode in which the hidden compartment of the Treepod's fridge is seen after "Win a Free Treehouse!". Although the Treehouse Medal of Ownership isn't seen here, Lulu puts her pop-phone in the place where the Medal would be stored. Errors * The name of Lulu's juice is erroneously spelled as "Poplooloo Juice" in the episode title and the closed-captions, because the closed-captions for "Fallen Pop Idol" correctly spelled it as "popplooloo juice". * When the citizens of Popplopolis heard Lulu announcing the Popplooloo Juice, the purple and yellow Popple's ball form is the same model as Sunny's. * Because the purple and yellow Popple is commonly used as a background character, he appears third-in-line when he first arrived at the Popplooloo Juice stand. However, he is later seen in line again after the scene shows Izzy telling Yikes to get back to work, and he said, "I can't wait to try a Popplooloo Juice. I hear it's great!" despite he already drank it earlier. And not only that, both times the purple and yellow Popple's voice changed between those two scenes. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes